originular_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloanjay
Benson Nathan Alexander von StevenFellsmore XIV',' A.K.A'' "Bloanjay"'' is the main protagonist of Originular Show. He is a 23 year old Red Margaretta in the series. He's 10 feet tall than Gh and Sharquetta was. Also, He was voiced by JPG Quaintel - the Creator of the series. Bloanjay was a parody of Mordecai, sometimes Benson and Rigby from the hit popular series "Regular Show" and occasionally Sanjay from the Nickelodeon TV Series "Sanjay and Craig." Bloanjay was drawn and created by WMBestovious1439/Wesley Powell. This main character was based on two Regular Show episodes, "Mordecai and the Rigbys" and "Silver Dude". Personality In 1993, Bloanjay started his own band called "Shadow in the Regulars." He's the first popular Legend of Rock (a powerful rocker) in the '90s. Later, he is the street performer. Plus, he also started the new club called The Red Shadowing, it is the most popular club in a large apartment building called "Shadow Muins Plaza" in the Downtown area and a large town called Regular City, north of the Mordecai State Area. He is the chief leader and Ghiff and Ghostavo's boss in Shadow Muins. He visits Mordecai Regularr, he is his master in Ancient Woodfall. Plus, in 1995, he is also Mordecai's legendary apprentice. Bloanjay is too strong to be defeated, beaten or killed by other bad things. When Ghiff and Ghostavo slack off or didn't listen what he says, Bloanjay may get furious and suspend them from The Red Shadowing for a week. If Ghiff and Ghostavo were suspended 10 times, Bloanjay will revolke them instantly from the club dormatory. Bloanjay's Club Staff First, He met his manager named Sharquetta the Teen-Zuan Xay, She's the legendary witch the building has ever seen. Next, his intern named Gartails, they met from high school in 1993. Gartails died in episode 2 of this series due to Gingy's reckless driving, and Ghostavo goes back in time to save him. His assistants named Ghiff and Ghostavo, they slack off too much in common, and Bloanjay don't like it. His 2 kid interns, Cholony and Dall, are brother enemies, and He has to break it up frequently in any episode. His current rock concert is shown the first time in "Bloanjay's Original Regular Rock Concert". Bloanjay's Slider in the Series Bloanjay. The Red Margaretta.png|Bloanjay's Amusement Bloanjay's Concert.png|Originular Show Opening Concert with Bloanjay Image1.png|Bloanjay near the Tree in the Park Image2.png|Bloanjay in the Window Bloanjay&Mordecai-OriginularShow&RegularShow.png|Bloanjay and Mordecai - Originular Show & Regular Show Bloanjay-Meets-Future-Mordecai-&-Rigby.png|Bloanjay Meets Future Mordecai and Future Rigby Bloanjay&FutureMordecai.png|Bloanjay from Originular Show & Future Mordecai from Regular Show Other Characters Primary Characters Gartails - The Baltimores Residents - Sharquetta - Gingy - Mongo 'Secondary Characters' Mordecai Regularr - Cholony and Dall Trivia about Bloanjay *The reason Bloanjay didn't wear a shirt is bacause he's a Red Margaretta, also his red skin is smooth and mirrored. A Red Margaretta is a bird robbin that stands like a human. Plus, they don't have tails. Red Margarettas are most legendary and less ancient since Mordecai Regularr was retorning. *"Bloanjay" is a popular parody of these characters: **Sanjay Patel from "Sanjay and Craig" **Mordecai and Benson from "Regular Show" **Future Mordecai from the episode "Mordecai and the Rigbys" **Silver Dude from the same name of the episode **Ace Balthazar from the same name of the episode called "Ace Balthazar Lives" *Because of the immortality of the Margaretta Egg in the 1300s, Bloanjay lives longer for 2045 years like Skips from Regular Show. *He also appeared in the Originular Show title screen in every season. *Bloanjay's new look was updated in season 2. Bloanjay's Video Clips '' Bloanjay's Secrets - The Red Shadowing:'' Bloanjay has one secret about his new club called "The Red Shadowing" at Shadow Muins Plaza. Watch Originular Show on Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure! ''Originular Show - Bloanjay's Stare Bumper - Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure: ''Bloanjay was standing in the middle of the bumper block, but someone is running around, was Ghiff, his employee.